


Kids

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kids on a garden party. Jim, Steven and little Blair play a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

* * *

"Are you lost? Are you looking for your mom?" 

"We can find her for you. My brother can spot her." 

The two boys were studying the small kid that was wandering all alone over the grounds of the garden party. 

"No. My mom is over there." He waved in the direction of the tents. "I can walk around alone. My mom has allowed it. I'm five years old and I can read." To proof the point he held his hand up and spread his five fingers. 

The older boys grinned at each other. 

"Do you want to come with us?" 

The small kid shrugged unsure. 

"Okay, Midge, if you can read already you can help us with our mission." 

"My name is Blair, not Midge. What mission?" 

"We are going to tie the laces of Judge Arnold." The younger boy declared proudly. 

"What for?" Blair peered up to the tall boy. 

"Because he is an idiot. And he makes always complains to the police because the children of the neighborhood are too loud." The older boy sneered. 

That sounded like a honest revenge. "Okay, what can I do?" Blair asked. 

"First we have to observe him and determine our strategy. Then we go in, strike and are out before he notices anything." He threw himself in a pose and made some really good-looking martial moves. 

"He thinks he is Bruce Lee." The smaller boy explained to Blair. 

"Where is he now?" Blair looked around but couldn't see any judge. 

"Over there in that tent. We go there." He pointed over to a rising ground. "We can watch him from there and decide our tactics." 

The three boys walked over and sat down in the grass, facing the tent with the adults. Blair placed himself between them. 

"Which one is it?" 

"The one sitting in the middle, with the green tie and black mustache." 

"I can't see him." Blair complained and stood up. 

"Jimmy can, don't worry about it." The younger boy said. 

Blair looked at the older boy. "I thought your name is Bruce?" 

They laughed. "No, his name is Jimmy, he's my brother. My name is Stevie." 

"Wow, look at this tits." 

The boys watched amazed a woman with really large breasts walk by. 

"They could choke you." They all laughed. 

Blair studied the two brothers. The older seemed to live in world of his own and the younger was trying to please his older brother and getting his attention. 

"The best is we come from behind. I go in and, Stevie, you look out." 

"And me?" Blair complained. 

Jimmy studied the kid. He was small but obviously bright and calm. He decided to give him a chance and take him along. 

"You can watch the backside of the tent." 

"Okay!" Blair felt two years older. 

They walked in a large bow around the tents and down to the little river behind. From there they crept forward to back of the tent. They had to climb up a bit and Stevie went first. It was too high for Blair and he thought he had to remain behind. But Jimmy just lifted him up. 

"You have to stay out side and guard our backs. If someone comes you just talk. We can hear you." Jimmy whispered to Blair. 

Blair nodded earnestly. He looked around and helped to hold up the tent so the boys could crawl in. Then he watched. He was really nervous and wanted to leave. But he was to much embarrassed to leave his new found friends behind. 

Jimmy crawled stealthily on his stomach forward to Judge Arnold's chair. He slipped behind the clueless man and stretched his arms out under the chair. Very slowly and carefully he tucked the laces open and tied them together. Stevie watched from the distance afraid to breath. Soundlessly Jimmy moved out of the tent. Blair and Stevie were shaken, Jimmy was grinning feral. 

"Let's go!" Jimmy ordered. 

They left as fast as they could, running along the small river bank until the end of the grounds. From there they returned to their look out. 

"What now?" Blair asked excited. 

"We wait until he stands up." 

"Tries to stand up." Stevie giggled. "Jimmy has tied the shoelaces of his two shoes together." 

"You were really good back there." Jimmy grinned at Blair and padded the curly head. "We'll keep you." 

They settled down and Blair sighed content. This was better than the Swami who wanted to teach him to see the sun inside him. 

Stevie studied Blair's colorful clothes. "Where did you get that stuff?" 

"My mom bought it, it's from Africa. It's full of signs of a warrior." 

"Cool. What does your dad?" 

"I don't have a dad." 

"You are really lucky." Jimmy said glumly. 

"What do you want to be if are grown up?" Stevie asked. 

"I want to become a football player." Blair declared. 

"Jimmy plays football. At the junior high." 

Blair looked up at Jimmy. He didn't say much and was therefore much more interesting for Blair. "What do you want to be?" 

"I want to become a doctor, a surgeon. And then I go on expeditions. Like to Himalayas or the Serengeti. I want to travel around the world." 

Blair found this very intriguing. "And you, Stevie?" 

"I don't know. May be...Fuck!" 

Blair and Jim gaped at Stevie with surprise. 

"Look, there is Owlcott the grabber!" Jimmy shouted. 

Blair studied the middle-aged, overweight man. He had combed his hair across his bald head. 

"He offers you chocolate and then he grabs you and drags you behind the bushes." Stevie explained. "They say he snatches little boys and hides them in his cellar and they never see their mom's again." 

Jimmy glared at his brother. "Don't scare him. Just stay away from him, okay, Blair!" 

"S'okay." Blair nodded and stared fearfully at the man. 

"I think they are moving." Stevie pointed with his finger to the tent. 

Jimmy rose up to get a better look. He started to laugh and doubled over. 

"What, what, tell me! I haven't seen it?" Stevie pleaded. 

"The judge stood up and fell side wards on the row of women. All on their laps." Jimmy snickered. "He had pushed against Mrs. Billings breasts." 

Stevie blushed. Blair stood up too and could see some frantic moving in the back of the tent. After a while it calmed down. A fresh wind came up. Jimmy turned his nose towards the gust. 

"It's going to rain soon. We better bring you to your mom." 

Blair was very disappointed. They stood up and walked down toward the tent were Blair's mom was sitting with her friends. Stevie didn't want to accompany the little boy and Jimmy led Blair to his mom. 

"Hi, honey. Is this a new friend?" Naomi said smiling. 

Jimmy said good-by and walked back to his brother. Blair stared longingly after the two boys. 

"What's she like?" Stevie asked curious. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and grinned. "A real looker." 

* * *

End Kids.

 


End file.
